Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher
Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher is the second segment of the ninth episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on November 3, 1990. Synopsis Tigger thinks Pooh is snatched by a Jagular, but Pooh is really visiting Piglet. Plot Tigger is swinging into the lake! Pooh would rather take a nap in the warm sun. Tigger says there are a gazillion things to do on a Spring day, but who knows what may be lurking in the bushes... Piglet emerges, adding to his very small collection of very small rocks. Tigger is worried about him saying it's days like today that they Jagulars are out collections of very small animals and Spring is their favorite time of year for springing out unexpectedly. Piglet rushes off to his house until fall. Tigger's off to ward Pooh of the Jagulars. Pooh had woken up and leaves the sleepy spot. Tigger is horrified and thinks that Pooh had been collected by the Springing Jagular. Pooh goes to Piglet's house - by way of the bedroom window. Piglet had furniture backed up against his door. Piglet tells Pooh that they have to rescue Tigger from the springing Jagular. Tigger is afraid, but feels he had to ward him friends, despite the danger... He goes to Rabbit to ask him about Jagulars. Pooh and Piglet hear Tigger, but think he's a springing Jagular. He hears Piglet's knees knocking and thinks it's Jagular noisy type noise. Piglet and Pooh practice springing to spring on the Jagular first and spring into Gopher's tunnel. Gopher's upset - they might have hurt the floor, but he says he knows how to handle the springing whippersnapper. Tigger finds Rabbit and tells him that Pooh's been collected. Rabbit goes to Piglet's house and is caught in the Jagular trap and is convinced that there are Jagulars on the prowl - otherwise why would Piglet make a trap? Rabbit decides to go back to the scene of the Pooh snatching to set some bait. Gopher's made a trap too. They plan to go to the water hole tonight. Piglet's to be the bait and then they plan to grab the up-to-no-gooder! Rabbit decides to dress himself and Tigger as Pooh Bear to confuse the Jag. Anything for the Good as Pooh Bear Dom! Gopher and Tigger are there and Pooh's springing to catch the Jagular. They're all saved! The best thing, they were all rescued by each other. Those 'ol Jagulars don't have a chance! Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Gopher * Bees (one only, cameo) * Jagular (mentioned) Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producers KEN KESSEL ED GHERTNER Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Directors TERENCE HARRISON JAMIE MITCHELL Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER “Easy Come, Easy Gopher” Written by EVELYN A-R GABAI BRUCE TALKINGTON “Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers” Written by MIRITH SCHILDER ELEN ORSON BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM MICHAEL GOUGH JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers EDUARDO OLIVARES JOHN FLAGG HANK TUCKER Key Layout Design JIM SCHLENKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN MARLENE ROBINSON MAY Timing Directors VONNIE BATSON CAROLE BEERS MARSH LAMORE RICK LEON BOB SHELLHORN JAMES T. WALKER Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator MIRITH SCHILDER Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SLIVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Post Production Coordinator JEFFREY ARTHUR Production Assistants PEGGY BECKER WADE ZIA NASSIR JOHN ROYER Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' ''' THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE Animation Directors GAIRDEN COOKE IAN HARROWELL HENRY NEVILLE Layout Director ALEX NICHOLAS Layout Artists YOSH BARRY SCOTT BENNETT ZHIGIANG DING JOHN HILL VICTOR JUY STEVE LYONS MARK MULGREW DAVID SKINNER BUN UNG KEVIN WOTTON Animators ROWEN AVON-SMITH WALLY MICATI TY BOSCO KATHIE O'ROURKE CHRIS BRADLEY KEVIN PEATY ANDREW COLLINS CAROL SEIDL GEOFF COLLINS RICHARD SLAPCZYNSKI DICK DUNN PAULO SANTO ARIEL FERRARI MIKE STAPLETON PETER GARDINER ANDREW SZYMENYEI WARWICK GILBERT MARIA SZEMENYEI GERRY GRABNER STEVEN TAYLOR LIANNE HUGHES STEVEN TRENBIRTH DWAYNE LABBE JEAN TYCH MORRIS LEE KANG-LIN ZHU HELEN McADAM ''' '''Assistant Supervisors JANEY DUNN MICKIE CASSIDY DI RUDDER Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW PAUL PATTIE HELLEN STELLE KEN WRIGHT Production Manager DAN FORSTER *. ©1990 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved Gallery Invasionofthepoohsnatcher.JPG|Title Card I gotta save pooh!.jpg|"I GOTTA SAVE POOH" Trivia *The scene where Tigger said; "Lurks and Springs! Grrrrrrr!", "Exacaticaly" with the camera entering in his mouth was from Eeyore's Tail Tale and a purr was from Tigger, Private Ear in which the late 90's Winnie-The-Pooh VHS Collections preview ends. *This episode was featured in the'' "Detective Tigger"'' VHS from the Playtime series. *However, it is the only episode featured in the VHS where Tigger doesn't appear as his detective alias, "Tigger, Private Ear". *The title is an allusion on "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3 Category:1990 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:VHS Category:Vhs